


Demons of the Caribbean: Hard to Starboard - Cut Smut Scenes

by QuestionableGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Also one of them isn't human shaped right now, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is cursed, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cut Scenes, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Other, i was left unsupervised, smut with feelings, smut written by ace author, they're switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/QuestionableGeek
Summary: Cut scenes from the Demons of the Caribbean series. These two have been in a relationship for decades at the time of the main story, and things happen. So, here there be smut. I've got a couple of scenes already written, but won't post any until their corresponding main story part has been posted.Here there be spoilers. And also smut.*You do not need to read any of this to enjoy the series and there will be no major plot points in any of these cut scenes*
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many chapters this will have, but they're cut scenes so they'll all stand on their own within the series.
> 
> The first scene takes place prior to the first Demons of the Caribbean story but does contain massive spoilers for that story. You're probably not going to know what's going on if you haven't read it since Aziraphale is in his cursed state <3

Crowley laid in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. His hand was resting on the wood of the ship. He could feel Aziraphale radiating through it. He couldn’t quite sort out words, but Aziraphale’s meanings were always clear enough.

Right now he felt content. The ship was anchored in a small, deserted inlet. They were alone, her hull gently rocking in the ocean. If it were any normal night, Crowley thought, he’d be taking Aziraphale in his arms by now. Kissing him softly under the moonlight, both with gentle smiles on their faces.

As he thought about it he felt an answering surge from Aziraphale. Love. So much love. And some measure of contentedness. Aziraphale trusted him to take care of this. Crowley wouldn’t let him down. He just needed to think.

His brain was betraying him. He couldn’t think when this longing was breaking him open. He wanted to cry. He was relieved that they were figuring things out. He wanted his angel, oh how he wanted his angel.

There was a familiar feeling through the ship that nearly vibrated under him. It was one that he’d felt so many times before. His eyes slid shut and he saw Aziraphale looking up at him smiling over an open book. Aziraphale, approaching him in a starlit meadow. Aziraphale, pulling a tunic over his head.

“Angel, what are you doing?” Crowley let out a mangled gasp.

There was a feeling of love. Then there was Aziraphale, gently massaging his hands through Crowley’s hair. Aziraphale holding a piece of apple to his lips until he ate it with a laugh. Aziraphale sliding his hands slowly, and gently down Crowley’s body seeming almost in worship.

Crowley felt the ghost of memories running their hands over his body and then his own hand was gently touching his body. He ran his hand through his hair, then down to gently brush a nipple. He felt smug approval radiating from Aziraphale now.

“Going to be the death of me, you know that?” he muttered.

Crowley’s eyes were still closed and the image of Aziraphale sucking his cock popped unbidden into his head. His hips jerked up despite themselves, and Crowley yanked his hand from where it touched the wood of the ship.

The feelings disappeared. It felt so utterly empty. His hand was touching the wood again an instant later.

This time he felt trepidation and an apology.

“S’ok, angel. Just caught me off guard.”

Warmth flooded back into him. Crowley sighed and let his eyes slide shut again. “This really what you want?”

Another memory, this one more cautious. Aziraphale kissing him, unbuttoning his shirt. Crowley couldn’t help but laugh at how the angel had backtracked.

Another vague feeling of disapproval, but light-hearted. Then the next image was a memory. A pool of water at the base of a waterfall not two weeks ago. Crowley groaned. His own memory filled in the details. Aziraphale, naked in the water looking utterly gorgeous. They’d taken their time that night. Gentle touches, kisses, and playful water games. That was until Aziraphale had lost some degree of patience and Crowley had encouraged him.

Crowley was struggling with one hand and his belt until he finally just snapped, using a quick miracle to banish it to some ether where it would wait until he needed it again.

Then his hand was down and wrapping around his cock that was quickly growing hard under his touch.

This time when Aziraphale showed him another memory of a hurried blow job in a side street, Crowley didn’t flinch away. He did shove his trousers down far enough they weren’t in the way as he began to slowly stroke himself.

A tinge of regret hit him, and Crowley understood it wasn’t for his actions but that Aziraphale wished he could be there.

He couldn’t hear the memories, but he didn’t need to. The next one was one where he knew the words by heart. Aziraphale telling him how very wanted he was as he brought their lips together.

Crowley wasn’t sure what to expect next, truthfully wasn’t overly sure what this new method of communication was, but then he was back in the pool. The rush of the waterfall making it impossible to hear each other. Aziraphale’s eyes were bright in a way they rarely were as he pushed Crowley back on the ground.

Another groan escaped his lips. Angel. Angel. Angel. He was leaking precome now that he was quickly using to help him speed the gliding of his hand over his cock.

“Angel.”

Aziraphale wings out fucking into his mouth.

Crowley let loose a high pitched keening noise.

The pair of them, interlocked as Aziraphale slid into him. He wasn’t even sure where it was, he just knew that all they both remembered from that night was the other’s face.

The face Aziraphale made, moaning his name as he came into him.

Crowley came, never removing one hand from where he’d placed it on the wood of the ship. Aziraphale, Aziraphale, Aziraphale. Warmth and love seemed to surge from that one placement, for a moment he could almost feel Aziraphale’s arms.


	2. Cut Scene Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular scene is still prior to the events we see in DotC1. So you've got Aziraphale as a ship, but now with a figurehead for easier discussion and, er, other things.

Three days later, Crowley was half asleep cradled in Aziraphale’s arms. He blinked his eyes awake in the mid-day sun.

“Good morning, love.”

“Making good time?”

“Seas are lovely today.”

Crowley smiled and reached his hand up to stroke Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale gave a happy hum.

“Does it feel the same as usual?”

The angel closed his eyes and then opened them again before staring out at the sea. “Yes, and no. It feels like touch, certainly. But… it’s different. I can feel your touch anytime you’re touching the wood on this ship. Your hand on the railings is quite like when you would gently run it down my spine. It’s alluring, not that I can currently do anything about it.” Aziraphale smiled ruefully. They’d tried to remove his clothing to find it was part of the wood that made the figurehead and quite set in place.

Aziraphale leaned down and gently kissed Crowley. “That feels like a kiss, but I can tell my body isn’t as flexible as it usually is. The touch isn’t quite as full as usual. But your touches, I still treasure them all my dear.” He paused. “And I am daydreaming of how I will utterly ravish you. Close your eyes for me?”

Crowley closed his eyes, tucking his head in against Aziraphale’s chest. He was met with the memory of their last night together. Aziraphale’s view as he parted Crowley’s legs and slipped into him. And unlike before when he couldn’t hear him, this time Aziraphale was whispering. Telling him how very much he adored him. How he’d been thinking on this particular memory. How he couldn’t wait to have him back in his bed again.

Crowley pressed down on the outside of his trousers with a groan. He felt a brush of Aziraphale’s miracles and suddenly his belt was gone and Crowley was slipping his hand into his trousers and palming his cock.

“Aziraphale. Want you. Miss you.”

“Love, may I try something?”

“Anything, angel.”

Aziraphale shifted him slightly and smiled at Crowley’s cry out of “not that” as he broke contact and the memory disappeared. But he shifted Crowley to one arm and his other hand was coming up and underneath and when Crowley realized…

“You’re going to give me splinters.”

“Nonsense. You know as well as I do that humans have been using polished wood for eons. You think I would let anything about me hurt you?”

Crowley tried to think of a better argument, but then Aziraphale’s very wood yet lubricated finger was at his entrance and he thought of nothing besides pushing back onto it as he started stroking his cock more earnestly. 

Aziraphale slipped a second finger in and Crowley let out a soft wail that sounded like something that could have been his name. And then Aziraphale was gently humming as he fucked Crowley with his fingers.

Crowley whined and writhed in Aziraphale's embrace.

Aziraphale smiled and sped up his pace, curling his fingers inside Crowley. He was rewarded by the demon’s body jerking in his arms.

He kissed Crowley’s head gently and whispered. “Let go. I’ve got you. Let go.”

Crowley didn’t need any further instruction. His entire body shook as he came, moaning Aziraphale’s name. Aziraphale kept his fingers curled into him, twisting them slightly. Once he was sure he was done he slowly removed them and Crowley let out a soft whine.

“I know, love.”

Crowley reached up, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale and pulling himself closer.

Aziraphale shifted his arms to curl around Crowley more. “Right here. I’ve got you. Why don’t you sleep a little longer? It’s warm out. We’ll be there before you know it.”

Crowley muttered a quiet mmkay as he let himself fall back asleep, lulled by Aziraphale’s aura pulsing over him, radiating peace.


	3. Cut Scene Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I can hear SeedsOfWinter telling me to space out my posts, but if I do I'll utterly forget.
> 
> And also you all deserved some Pirate Aziraphale, so. This scene is going to be at the start of DotC3 and yes, I've already written the first few chapters and then some.

Crowley wrapped his arm tighter around Aziraphale as they walked through the forest. He was grateful for the path that Iris had made that made their walk easier. They reached the other side of the island as the sun began to crest the horizon.

Aziraphale turned towards him. Then he suddenly pulled him in and kissed him hard. Crowley froze for a moment then melted into the kiss.

The kiss broke with a gasp, and Aziraphale kissed down his neck. He started with soft kisses but they quickly turned harder, and Crowley was gasping out Aziraphale’s name. He wasn’t sure why the angel had chosen this spot, but he wasn’t about to stop him now.

Aziraphale pushed him back against a tree on the border of the beach. Crowley was grateful it was relatively smooth as the wood bit into his back, but he didn’t utter a word of complaint as Aziraphale started unbuttoning his shirt. He took his time, going button by button as he kissed the skin he exposed.

When the shirt was open enough he turned his attention to each of Crowley’s nipples, biting them lightly. Crowley whined at his attentions and Aziraphale went back to kissing Crowley’s chest, seeming to be anxious to touch every bit of him.

Crowley thrust his hips out, and Aziraphale’s hands were on his hips an instant later. He pushed them back against the tree, holding him still. Crowley tried to push his hips out again, but couldn’t with Aziraphale’s strength working against him.

“Angel, what exactly are you trying to do here?” he groaned.

Aziraphale paused and glanced up at Crowley through his eyelashes. Crowley’s heart raced. His. This was his angel, and he loved him and was here-

“Every bit of you I’ve been wanting to touch for the last year, my dear.” He lowered his head again and nipped at the waistline of Crowley’s breeches.

Just as suddenly as it had all started, Aziraphale stopped and stood. The rising sun behind him made it seem like he was glowing softly.

“Beautiful, angel. You’re beautiful. Did you know the blues in your jacket bring out the blue in your eyes just so? Also, you’re entirely too clothed, you know.”

“Am I? Do you think you can stay still for a moment while I remedy that?”

Crowley nodded, his eyes not leaving Aziraphale’s own.

“If you move, I’m going to stop. Understood?”

Crowley gulped, “yes.”

Aziraphale untied the lacy ascot around his neck and let it fall to the ground. Then he dropped his arms and shoulders just enough to let his coat topple down with it.

He took his time with his waistcoat, unbuttoning it slowly as he watched Crowley’s reaction. His eyes flicked down to the obvious bulge in Crowley’s breeches from time to time.

Crowley managed to hold still as Aziraphale pulled his shirt over his head, but as the angel trailed his hands down his own body Crowley couldn’t stop a whine.

“Aziraphale, please. I want to touch you. It’s- it’s been so long.”

“It’s been less than a day, you impatient thing.” Aziraphale stretched. Then he let his wings manifest.

Crowley stared. The light made his wings glow almost like a rainbow reflecting off of their iridescent white beauty. Aziraphale’s head tilted slightly as he looked at Crowley.

“No being has the right to be as gorgeous as you are, Aziraphale. It’s not fair.” He finally murmured.

“I’m afraid you’re a bit biased, love.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Aziraphale preened as he raised his wings and stretched them to their limits. Then the rest of his clothes and boots found themselves folded on the beach next to him.

“Crowley!”

“Couldn’t help it. You’re not letting me move. Can’t touch- needed to see. Fuck, angel.”

Aziraphale moved forward, snapping away the rest of Crowley’s clothing as he pushed him back against the tree again. 

Though he held him firmly against the tree, this time his kisses were softer on Crowley’s neck. “What do you want, love?”

“Just want to touch you. Want to feel you touch me. Just this, angel. Just you.”

Aziraphale had angled his hips slightly back, but now he thrust them forward. Their cocks met between them, pressing each other as Aziraphale started to slowly rut against Crowley.

“Touch me, Crowley. Please. Please.”

Crowley’s hands shot forward, one caressing Aziraphale’s back as it pulled him closer. The other touched his face, his hair, his neck. He pulled Aziraphale towards him, kissing him.

He rocked his hips against Aziraphale’s as they kissed.

“Not going to last long, I’m afraid,” Aziraphale whispered.

“Got you, angel. Your turn to let go.”

Aziraphale thrust once, twice more, and then he came between them. That was all it took to send Crowley over the edge. The two clung to each other there in the growing sunlight for a few moments.

Then Aziraphale pulled back, much to Crowley’s distaste. He miracled away the mess between them, and took Crowley’s hand and led him to the small beach. Aziraphale laid back on the sand spreading his wings and Crowley laid half atop him, his head resting on Aziraphale’s chest.

“The others will start missing us soon, angel.”

“We can take some time to rest, my love.” Aziraphale drew lazy circles on Crowley’s back. Neither was sure if the warmth was coming from each other or the warmth of the sand and sun.


End file.
